Is Father Strange?
by Kitt21
Summary: A Na'vi girl notices something diferent about her father. Not good at summeries. First Avatar fic.


**I do not own Avatar**

* * *

><p>"Mother?" A young Na'vi girl walked up to an older Na'vi woman.<p>

"Yes child?" The girl fidgeted under her mother's gaze.

"Is father strange?" The Na'vi woman looked surprised by her daughter's question.

"What makes you say that child?" The girl fidgeted with her fingers and didn't look her mother in the eyes.

"Well…" She didn't want to be disrespectful towards her parents, but she really wanted to know. The Na'vi woman seemed to sense her daughter's unease, and bent down. She placed a finger under her daughter's chin and forced her to look her in the face, and smiled gently.

"It is alright. Why do you want to know if your father is strange?" The girl seemed more calm under her mother's understanding gaze.

"Well, Tsu'kiri and I were playing and when father called me over, Tsu'kiri said father speaks strangely. And then I started to notice that he is…." At this the girl looked like she was trying to think of the right way to say it.

"Go on." Her mother said gently, finding it amusing that her daughter was just figuring out the difference between her father and many of the other males.

"He seems different than all the other adults. I can not say what it is, I just know he is not like everyone else." The Na'vi woman chuckled at her daughter's words.

"Listen here child." She placed her hands on the girls shoulders. "Everyone in the world is different. Just because one person acts more different than most does not mean he is strange. Now your father loves you just like all the other fathers love their children. He hunts and fights like all the other warriors. And he protects us. That makes him the same as all the others in our clan so don't think he's any different from you or me, understand?" The girl thought carefully about her mother's words. Yes, her father was different from all the others in how he talked and acted, but in many ways he is the same as any hunter and warrior they had. Smiling, she nodded at her mother, who gave her a smile in return.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Turning and smiling, the girl saw her father approach. She ran up to him and hugged him with all her might, though she only reached his waist. "Wow. Not that I'm complaining, but what'd I do to deserve this." Her father smiled at her and returned the hug. All she did was smile at him. Her father just laughed and patted her head.

"Better get going kiddo. Norm's already started class. Don't wann be late, do you?" The girl just smiled and shook her head. Giving one last hug to her father and giving one to her mother she ran off to go to her class.

"Be good today!" Her father called after her. He watched his daughter run off as his mate came up to his side. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"She is much like you." His mate said.

"Yeah? And how's that?" He asked. She just smiled.

"Well, she is very curious and adventurous." All he could do was smile in pride. "But in many ways, she is not like you." He smirked at that.

"Really? And how's that?" He asked again. His mate smiled.

"She is not skxawng." She smirked and poked his side. With that, she ran off, her mate right behind her, laughing all the way.

Later, that night, the Na'vi girl was getting ready for sleep. She was in her hammock and settling in.

"Hey kiddo." Her father greeted her softly. Looking up she saw her father hanging from a branch over her by his legs. He gave her a very wide grin and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked as her father carefully lowered himself to sit on a branch next to her.

"I just came to say good night." She wrinkled her nose, a gesture she picked up from one of the humans, but she just settled down and tried to stifle a yawn. "Why don't you get some rest. Tomorrow we can do something together." She smiled at him.

"I'd like that." She muttered as she tried to keep her eyes open. "I see you father." Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her father smiled and carefully placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I see you. Goodnight, Grace." Then he carefully climbed up and went to where his mate was getting ready to sleep.

"How is she?" She asked. He smiled.

"Fine. We're gonna do something tomorrow. You think she'd like to go for a ride?" His mate smiled and shook her head.

"You and her are very much the same Jake." Jake just smiled and hugged his mate from behind.

"The same could be said for you, Neytiri."


End file.
